


Zauberhafte Drachenwesen

by Raiya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Schon als Kind hatte Newt eine Geschichte über eine spezielle Rasse besonders begeistert. Über Kreaturen, die längst als ausgestorben galten. Endlich hatte er eine Spur gefunden, einen Hinweis, dass sie doch noch existierten, zumindest einer von Ihnen.





	1. Prolog

Vorwort:  
Autor: Raiya  
Disclamer: Newt, Queenie, Jakob und alle Charaktere und Wesen aus dem Drehbuch von J.K. Rowling und dem Film gehören ihr. Sregro, Quipu und die anderen Oktosekts sowie die HomoDracus gehören mir, zumindest habe ich sie beim Schreiben erfunden :D Gibt auch ausführlichere Erklärungen zu Ihnen :3  
Genre: Humor, Romantik  
Beta: -  
Pairing: Newt/OC (male) später

Viel Spaß beim lesen :3 

Newt kämpfte sich durch die immer dichter werdenden Wälder der sibirischen Taiga, er war weit westlich, mitten in den düsteren Fichtenwäldern und wusste längst nicht mehr, von wo er eigentlich gekommen war und ober nach Norden, Süden oder Osten ging.

Seinen wertvollen Koffer hatte er fest auf seinen Rücken verschnürt.

Ein paar Nadeln der Tannenbäume kratzten beinahe wie zur Warnung an seiner Wange. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das die Bäume normalerweise nicht so nahe standen und sich so feindselig in den Weg stellten.

Das kleine Tierchen an seiner Seite, das wie ein winziger Oktopus mit Insektenflügeln aussah, fiepte aufgeregt und flatterte etwas voraus.  
„Na Quipu, hast du etwas gewittert?“  
Nur eine Ansammlung starker Magie würde so eine Reaktion bei dem Oktosekt auslösen. Es reagierte auf magische Wesen und wurde umso aufgeregter, je näher man einer magischen Kreatur kam.  
Möglicherweise würde er sein Ziel nach tagelangem herumirren endlich finden.

Das Gestrüpp wurde zunehmend unwilliger ihn durchzulassen und seine Kleidung litt immer mehr unter den Ästen und Nadeln die unnatürlich hart und spitz waren.  
Doch Newt ließ sich davon nicht beirren, die Aufregung seines kleinen Freundes ging auf ihn über und je mehr der Wald sich wehrte ihn durchzulassen umso großer wurde seine Vorfreude was er am Ende finden würde. Sein Wille endlich durchzubrechen wuchs mit dem Wiederstand der Pflanzen.

Schon als Kind hatte ihn eine Geschichte über eine spezielle Rasse besonders begeistert. Über Kreaturen, die längst als ausgestorben galten. Wesen die als eine Mischung aus Drachen und Menschen beschrieben wurden.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihn oft von den großen Edeldrachen erzählt, sie lebten vor langer Zeit und kein anderes Lebewesen war ihnen gewachsen, also entschieden sie das aufgrund ihrer Allmächtigkeit, dass keiner das Recht besaß sich ihnen gleich zu setzen. Alle sollten ihnen dienen und ihnen in Ehrfurcht gegenübertreten.

Doch ihr Hochmut rächte sich, sie wurden zum Menschsein verflucht, laut den Erzählungen sogar von Merlin höchst persönlich. Verflucht dazu ein Leben wie die Wesen zu führen, die sie am meisten aufgrund ihrer Dummheit und Uneinigkeit verachteten. 

Sie waren dennoch nicht genau wie die Menschen. Ihre Haut war schuppig und leuchtete silbern, kupfern oder golden, doch sie war weich, wie die der Menschen, zu weich um sie vor Angriffen zu Schützen, Ihre Pupillen waren wie zuvor länglich und hatten intensivere Farben als die von normalen Menschen. Ihre Zähne waren spitzer und die meisten von ihnen waren sehr groß gewachsen. Außerdem lebten sie bis zu zehnmal länger als ein Mensch.  
Dennoch verlor jede neue Generation mehr von ihrem Drachenartigen aussehen und an Lebensjahren.

Manche von ihnen fanden eine Möglichkeit ihre Magie wieder zu finden, ein Ventil das ihre Kraft bündelte ähnlich wie Zauberer mit ihren Zauberstäben.  
Andere verzweifelten an dem Verlust ihres alten Lebens, wieder andere fanden sich zurecht. Doch ihr größtes Problem war nicht der Verlust Ihrer Größe, Stärke und Magie sondern der Hass den sie auf sich geladen hatten.

Die Menschen, die sie zuvor hielten und behandelten wie Tiere, waren ihnen nun überlegen und jagten sie bis keiner von Ihnen übrig blieb.

Zumindest war das was die Legende besagte.

Schon als Kind war er aufgebracht darüber ein ganzes Volk oder Wesen komplett auszurotten, egal was sie vielleicht getan hatten, es gab immer einen anderen Weg als töten. Und vor allem so etwas Wundervolles wie Drachenmenschen, wenn er nur einen sehen könnte.

Seine Mutter hatte immer gelacht und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben.  
„Das sind doch nur Geschichten, Newty, wenn du dich immer so aufregst kann ich sie dir nicht mehr erzählen.“

Allein die Drohung reichte immer um ihn sofort zum Schweigen zu bringen, er schmollte zwar noch ein wenig aber er war still, denn letztendlich auch wenn er den Ausgang nicht mochte, war es seine Lieblingsgeschichte, vor allem wenn seine Mutter die Drachen beschrieb, wie sie ihre Schwingen ausbreiteten und hoch in die Lüfte schwebten und aus Ihren Nüstern warnend Funken sprangen, sollte Ihre Überlegenheit hinterfragt werden.

An Geschichten war doch immer ein Funken Wahrheit und Newt war überzeugt, dass vor allem diese nicht nur aus Hirngespinsten bestand.


	2. Begegnung

Vorwort:

Autor: Raiya  
Disclamer: Newt, Queenie, Jakob und alle Charaktere und Wesen aus dem Drehbuch von J.K. Rowling und dem Film gehören ihr. Sregro, Quipu und die anderen Oktosekts sowie die HomoDracus gehören mir, zumindest habe ich sie beim Schreiben erfunden :D Gibt auch ausführlichere Erklärungen zu Ihnen :3  
Ahja und die Story gehört auch mir :D  
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Romantik  
Beta: -  
Pairing: Newt/OC (male) später

 

1\. Begegnung

Vor etwa 10 Jahren hörte er zum ersten Mal etwas von den Gerüchten über ein wundersames Wesen das gesichtet wurde.

Muggel erzählten von einer Kreatur, von der Gestalt wie ein Mensch aber mit schuppiger Haut, die silbernen schimmerte, eisblauen Augen mit einem wilden Blick und spitzen Zähnen. Das Wesen soll Feuer gespuckt haben bevor es wie der Blitz weggelaufen sei und nicht mehr gesehen wurde.

Schon früher als er noch Schüler von Hogwarts war, lud Dumbeldore ihn in sein Büro ein, und zeigte ihm Aufzeichnungen, die Newts Theorie stützten, dass es doch noch welche von den Drachenwesen gab.  
Sein früherer Lehrer erfuhr durch Zufall von seiner Faszination für die alte Legende und lud ihn eines Abends in sein Büro ein, wo er ihm Aufzeichnungen von Sichtungen und Vorfällen gab. Berichte die teilweise hunderte Jahre alt waren.

Mehrere Abende studierte Newt die Texte und Zeichnungen und kam letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass es sich womöglich um die gleichen Personen handelte.

Bei den älteren Berichten war oft die Rede von zwei Wesen, von denen eins meist ein Bündel mit sich herumtrug. Laut den Aussagen der Menschen, die sie gesehen hatten, trugen sie oft Mäntel mit Kapuzen, sodass man erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennen konnte, dass sie doch etwas ganz anderes waren. Eine von den Beiden Kreaturen wurde mit Kupfern leuchtender Haut und mit Haaren, die wie flüssiges Gold aussahen beschrieben. Die Andere mit feineren Zügen, manche waren sich sogar sicher, dass es weiblich war und Silbernen Haaren und silberner Haut.

Die nächsten Erzählungen, die alle jünger als 300 Jahre waren, berichtet von einer Frau die ein kleines Bündel bei sich hatte und die als ihre Kapuze zurück rutschte plötzlich silbern schimmernde Haut zu haben schien.

Sie wurde oft in den Gegenden wo sie aufgetaucht ist gesucht, weil Silber sehr wertvoll war und manche meinten, sie wäre mit ihren Haaren eine Quelle für nie endenden Reichtum.

Dann gab es lange Jahre überhaupt keine Sichtungen. 

Bis plötzlich von einem Kind und einer Frau die Rede war.  
Sie schienen in unterschiedlichen Dörfern gelebt zu haben.

Leider gab es immer weniger Berichte, vermutlich waren sie mehr bedacht darauf, im Verborgenen zu bleiben.

Am Meisten erstaunte Newt, wie weit die wenigen Berichte teilweise zeitlich auseinanderlagen, indem immer noch von einem kleinen Kind die Rede war.  
Er schlussfolgerte daraus, dass sie vermutlich viel langsamer alterten als normale Menschen.

Immer wieder hatte er die Berichte gelesen und gehofft Hinweise zu finden, doch er fand einfach nichts mehr, was ihn auf eine neue Spur bringen würde.  
Er hoffte, dass das wenigstens bedeutete, dass sie sicher waren.

Viele Jahre lang, hörte oder las er gar nichts mehr zu den Drachenmenschen, er konzentrierte sich dafür umso mehr um das Erforschen und Retten aller möglichen bedrohten und seltsamen Tierwesen. Sein Interesse war noch da aber es ließ sich einfach keine greifbare Spur mehr finden. 

Doch dann.

Vor einem Jahr als einer seiner Züchterfreunde ihn aufgeregt zu sich nach St. Petersburg bestellte.

Da war sie, eine Frau die aussah als wäre sie Mitte 20 mit silbern leuchtender Haut, auf der sich kleine Schuppen abzeichneten langem fließenden weiß-silbernen Haaren und blaugrauen Augen mit katzenartigen länglichen Pupillen.

Doch Ihre Augen blickten ihm matt und leer entgegen.  
Sie war bereits tot als sein Freund sie gefunden hatte.

Sein Freund erzählte ihm, dass sie sich wohl den Jägern entgegengestellt hatte, anstatt zu fliehen. Laut seinem Freund wollten die Jäger bei ihm viel Geld für die tote Frau raus handeln waren aber geflohen, weil plötzlich Auroren aufgetaucht waren, die ihnen wohl schon länger auf der Spur waren. Sein Freund hielt sich versteckt da er teilweise genauso ein Ziel war aufgrund den ein oder anderen illegalen Handel mit gefährlichen Zauberwesen, als ein Kampf aussprach und schnappte sich in einem unbeoachteten Moment schließlich die Frau und floh heimlich. Zu seinem Glück waren die illegalen Jäger noch interessanter als er.

Newt vermutete, dass sich die Frau den Jägern nur entgegenstellt hatte, um das Kind zu schützen, er hoffte, dass es wenigstens ihm gut ging. Es musste mittlerweile circa 150 Jahre alt sein und er war sich sicher, dass die Frau seine Mutter gewesen war und gestorben war um es zu retten

Er musste das Kind finden.

Wie allein musste man sich fühlen, wenn man sein Leben lang nur auf der Flucht ist und man vor jedem und allem Angst haben musste, seine Eltern verloren hatte, die noch dazu die vielleicht einzigen Personen waren, zu denen man einen Bezug hatte und dann auch noch der vermutlich letzte seiner Art war?

Sein Freund zeigte ihm den Ort, an dem die Jäger angeblich die Frau gefunden hatten.

Er gab ihm außerdem eine kleine Herde von Oktosekten, wegen denen Newt ihn eigentlich auch aufgesucht hatte.  
Einer von Ihnen, Quipo, hatte sofort eine Fährte aufgenommen und war ganz wild darauf, denjenigen zu finden, zu dem sie gehörte.

Dieser Fährte war Newt zusammen mit Quipu gefolgt. Gestartet in St. Petersburg durch die Wälder des Ural und halb Sibirien durch die borealen Nadelwälder Russlands bis er schließlich irgendwo in den Tiefen der westlichen Fichtenwälder beinahe völlig seine Orientierung verloren hatte.

Es war August, und er war schon zwei Monate unterwegs. Noch war das Wetter angenehm und mit bis zu 25 Grad Celsius recht warm aber das würde sich bald ändern.  
Zum Glück kam er seinem Ziel näher.

Die Tannenbäume wurden ungestümer, Newts Wange hatte bereits einen Schnitt abgekommen, sie wollten ihn einfach nicht weiter gehen lassen.

Quipo konnte sich kaum mehr zurückhalten, die Bäume interessierten sich nicht für das kleine Oktopusinsekt und ließen ihn ohne Beachtung durch und es schwirrte hin und her gerissen von der starken Magie und Newt der wortwörtlich zwischen den Ästen hing vor und zurück.  
„Schon gut mein Kleiner, flieg vor ich komme schon nach.“

Das kleine Tierchen wartete noch einen Moment und sauste letztendlich doch davon, um endlich zu der Quelle der Energie, die sie seit Monaten verfolgten, zu kommen.

Der Zauberer hörte auf gegen die Äste anzustrampeln und überlegte.  
Wie kam er nur durch dieses dichte Gestrüpp das ihn so gar nicht durchlassen wollte?

Für eine Weile hing er einfach nur da und überlegte.  
Konnte er die Bäume überlisten? 

Sollte er einen Zauber anwenden?  
Nein, das würde das Wesen vielleicht verschrecken, schließlich wurden die gestürzten Drachen, wie seine Mutter sie gerne bezeichnete, nicht nur von Muggeln sondern auch von Zauberern gejagt.

Was konnte er nur tun?

Zurückgehen kam nicht in Frage das war auf jeden Fall klar.  
Er suchte sich eine einigermaßen freie Stelle auf den Boden und lehnte sich an einen Stamm, der Baum verhielt sich ruhig, vermutlich weil Newt nicht versuchte weiter vor zu dringen.  
Newt rutschte an dem Baum herunter und hockte auf dem Boden. Nachdenklich vergrub er seine Hände in den Haaren.  
Es war zum verrückt werden.  
Er war seinem Ziel so nahe und doch wieder so weit davon entfernt.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er gar nicht, dass das kleine Oktosekt wieder zurückgekommen war.  
Quipo flog aufgeregt um seinen Kopf herum und die Luftzüge seiner schnellen Flügelbewegungen streiten Newts Wange.

„Warte Quipo, beruhige dich ich versuche nachzudenken.“

Noch immer waren seine Hände in seinen Haaren verkrallt und er zerwuschelte sie immer mehr.  
Das war doch zum verrückt werden.

Das kleine Insekt flog erneut um ihn und als er nicht reagierte versetzte es ihm leichte Stromstöße mit seinen Tentakeln.

„Was hast du denn bloß Qui...?“

Schließlich hob hob Newt seinen Kopf um Quipo anzusehen und ihm stockte der Atem.

Ein junger Mann mit langen weißsilbernen Haaren blickte ihm aus stechend grünblauen  
Augen entgegen.


	3. Sregro

2\. Sregro

Newt wusste sofort, dass ein Drachenmensch war.

Da die Erzählungen immer nur von einem Kind berichtet hatten, ging Newt davon aus, dass es sich auch immer noch um eines handeln würde. Stattdessen stand vor ihm ein junger Mann, der aussah als wäre er etwa zwanzig.  
Er beobachtete jede Bewegung Newts aufmerksam.

Newt konnte nicht anders als ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

Schweigend sahen sie sich an und musterten den jeweils Anderen.   
Newt den Silberhaarigen, weil er vollkommen fasziniert war und seinen Augen kaum trauen konnte.  
Und dieser Newt, weil er abschätzte, wie gefährlich ihm der etwas zerzaust wirkende Fremde werden konnte. 

Das kleine fliegende Tier meinte zwar, dass man diesem Mann vertrauen konnte und schien ihn sehr zu mögen aber dennoch war Sregro nicht überzeugt. Seine Hoffnung, doch jemanden zu treffen, der ihn nicht töten oder einfangen wollte, überwiegte jedoch, weswegen er jetzt vor Newt stand.

Newt hingegen war dabei so gut wie jedes Detail, das er sehen konnte, sofort in seinem Gehirn abzuspeichern, um es später aufschreiben zu können. Der Andere war einfach unglaublich. 

Seine Haut war silbern, und an wenigen vereinzelten Stellen golden, was jedoch nur schwer wahrnehmbar war. Newt war sich auch noch nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht nur aufgrund des Lichtes der langsam untergehenden Sonne so aussah.  
Einzelnen Schuppen zeichneten sich fein ab, waren aber nicht überall zu sehen, nur an den Schläfen und an den Wangen und möglicherweise an den Schultern Newt konnte nur einen kleinen Ansatz erkennen, da das langärmelige Sweatshirt, das der andere trug über die Schulter gerutscht war.  
Soviel Newt sehen konnte, waren seine Ohren etwas spitz und sein Körper wirkte lang und elegant. 

Am auffälligsten fand Newt seine Augen, sie hatten eine stechenden Blick, der allerdings nichts von seinen Gedanken preis gab und schienen unnatürlich zu leuchten, als würden sie von einem inneren Feuer beleuchtet werden.  
Seine Kleidung war simpel und dunkel. Schwarze Schuhe, Schwarze Hose und ein sehr dunkelblaues langärmeliges Shirt. Er trug noch eine Tasche über den Schultern, die nicht sonderlich voll wirkte. Was bei Magiern und magischen Wesen allerdings nichts bedeutete.  
Außerdem war er größer als Newt aber nicht viel breiter.

Quipu unterbrach die Stille, indem er freudig um den Kopf des Silberhaarigen flog und ihn anfiepste und anschließend wieder Newt umkreiste.

Newt erwachte aus seiner Starre und hob seine Hand um das kleine aufgeregte Tierchen sanft zu streicheln und zu beruhigen.  
Der Andere schreckte zurück aufgrund seiner plötzlichen Bewegung und war fast schon wieder auf den Weg zurück in das dichte Geäst.

„Nein bitte warte.“  
Zu Newts Überraschung blieb er stehen.

Newt stand vorsichtig auf und blieb in einer leicht gebeugten Haltung um den Anderen nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken.

„Mein Name ist Newt Scamander und ich will dir helfen, wenn ich darf.“

Der Drachenmensch sah ihn eine Weile nur schweigend an, Quipo flog zu ihm und setze sich auf seine Schulter. Zu Newts Überraschung tätschelte er dem kleinen Tierchen das Köpfchen. Schweigend sah er den Beiden eine Weile zu. Quipo hob aufgeregt seine Tentakeln. Es schien fast so als würden sie miteinander kommunizieren.

„Der Kleine sagt du wärst in Ordnung.“  
Newt war ganz überrascht, als der Andere plötzlich etwas sagte.

„Quipo?“

Er nickte nur. Newt war neugierig, wollte ihn aber nicht sofort mit tausend Fragen löchern.

Quipo flog freudig um den Kopf des Silberhaarigen und fiepte freudig, als würde er seine Aussage noch einmal bestätigen wollen.

Der Junge machte keine Anstalten, noch etwas zu sagen, sondern musterte Newt schweigend, also unterbrach der Zauberer die Stille.

„Wie heißt du?“

Er sah Newt einige Momente abwägend an. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Newt dachte schon er würde nicht antworten und setzte zu einer anderen Frage an. Wurde jedoch vorher unterbrochen.

„Srebro“

Srebro. Silber.   
Ein sehr passender Name.   
Ob der Silberhaarige möglicherweise slowenische Wurzeln hatte?

Newt war vor einigen Jahren in Slowenien und hatte einen Drachen gefunden, der aufgrund seiner Farbe von den Menschen die ihn gesehen hatten Sregro Draco genannt wurde. Als er seinen Freund dort nach der Bedeutung gefragt hatte, hatte dieser ihm erklärt, dass Sregro Silber bedeutet.  
Der Drache selbst hatte jedoch nichts mit Silber zu tun, sondern war von einer Aluminiumschicht bedeckt war, die ihn nur silbern erscheinen ließ.

Newt sah Sregro nachdenklich an, seine Körperhaltung war abweisend und angespannt.  
Wie überzeugte man jemanden, der sein ganzes Leben gelernt hatte auf der Flucht zu sein und niemandem zu trauen, dass er nichts von einem zu befürchten hatte?  
Newt überlegte fieberhaft, er wollte nicht, dass der andere einfach wieder ging.

In dem Moment, drückte jemand im Koffer gegen Newts Rücken.

Natürlich! So könnte es gehen.

„Ich kann dir zeigen, dass du keine Angst haben musst.“

Er löste die Bänder mit denen er seinen Koffer auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte und legte ihn zwischen ihnen auf den Boden. 

Sregro beobachtete ihn misstrauisch jederzeit bereit loszulaufen.

„Schon Ok, da drinnen ist nichts gefährliches. Zumindest so lange du ihnen nichts tust.“

Quipo fiepte freudig und flatterte aufgeregt zu Newt und umschwirrte den Koffer während er ihn öffnete.

Ohne noch lange Zeit zu vertrödeln, es wurde sowieso langsam dunkel, stieg Newt in den Koffer, ging die Treppe ein paar Schritte hinunter und drehte sich zu Sregro um.

Falls dieser überrascht darüber war, dass der Andere einfach in einem Koffer verschwand, zeigte er es nicht. Er beobachtete den Zauberer nur ausdruckslos.  
Newt ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen, immerhin war der andere noch nicht weggelaufen und hatte sich ihm gezeigt. 

„Folge mir, ich verspreche dir, dir wird nichts passieren. Nicht wahr Quipu?“

Quipo wackelte bejahend mit seinen Tentakeln und flog um Sregro herum als würde er ihn auffordern, ihnen in den Koffer zu folgen.

Newt stieg die Treppe weiter hinab und fühlte sich umgehend zu Hause und geborgen.

Kaum im Koffer flatterte Quipu sofort zu seinen Artgenossen die dort in einem kleinen Teichgebiet wohnten das sie nur ungern verließen. Sie begrüßten sich, indem sie ihre Tentakel aufblitzen ließen und alle umschwirrten Quipu aufgeregt.

„Na, wie geht’s es euch allen Heute? Wir bekommen gleich Besuch von jemanden der vielleicht ein neuer Freund wird, also seid bitte freundlich.“  
Newt begrüßte seine Schützlinge von seiner kleinen Kammer aus während er für sie Häppchen und Futter vorbereitete und außerdem Wasser für Tee aufstellte.

Endlich hatte er einen Homo Dracos gefunden.  
Als der Drachenmensch auf einmal vor ihm stand, klopfte sein Herz wie verrückt und er hatte größte Mühe, ihn nicht gleich mit Fragen zu überschütten und ihn sich genau anzusehen.  
Eines der Wesen warum er überhaupt erst angefangen hatte durch die Gegend zu reisen und die Welt und Ihre Lebewesen zu erforschen.  
Schon als kleiner Junge war ihm klar, dass es nicht einfach nur Geschichten waren. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er da war mehr und er hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es noch welche von ihnen gab.  
Trotzdem kam es ihm immer noch wie ein Traum vor und er konnte es kaum glauben.  
Die Verbindung zu den Drachen war noch deutlich sichtbar und Newt konnte nun immer besser erahnen, wie die Edeldrachen vermutlich ausgesehen hatten. 

Sein Buch hatte Zeichnungen aber selbst als Kind wusste Newt, dass die Drachen viel beeindruckender aussehen mussten, als die Illustrationen in seinem Buch und je älter er wurde umso mehr überblätterte er die Zeichnungen, da sie nur seine eigene Vorstellung von den Drachen störten.   
Er fragte sich, ob Sregro vielleicht Zeichnungen seiner Vorfahren hatte oder genau wusste, wie sie ausgesehen haben und ihm vielleicht sogar irgendwann davon erzählen würde.

Es waren bereits fünf Minuten vergangen - für Newt fühlte es sich an wie quälende Stunden - und er hoffte inständig, dass Sregro nicht weggelaufen war, nicht jetzt wo er ihn endlich gefunden hatte.   
Er musste ihn beschützen, nicht auszudenken wenn irgendwelche Zauberer oder Muggel ihn finden würden. Schlimmstenfalls sogar diejenigen, die seine Mutter getötet hatten.

Seine Hände zitterten als er das Wasser in die Teetassen goss.

//Bei Merlin, bitte steig in den Koffer.//

 

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen ^--^  
Über Rückmeldung würde ich mich wie immer freuen :3   
Da ich schon 6 Kapitel habe (die aber noch überarbeitet werden müssen) werd ich vielleicht zweimal die Woche hochladen :3


	4. Vertrauen?

So, wie angekündigt, ein zweiter Upload diese Woche :3 Kapitel 4 muss ich noch einmal komplett überarbeiten, weil ich unzufrieden bin xD Das ist mein Problemkapitel >o< aber ich versuche Mittwoch trotz Klausur fertig zu sein ^-^

Die Maulsabbler gehören auch mir ansonsten bleibt alles gleich :D  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

3\. Vertrauen?

Sregro beobachtete wie der Andere in dem Koffer komplett verschwand. Es war nichts Neues für ihn, dass Taschen und Koffer oftmals mehr Platz boten als man von Außen sehen konnte.   
Seine Tasche war innen auch um einiges größer, allerdings nicht groß genug, um hineinzusteigen.  
Überrascht war er also nicht.  
Er war schon dabei sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, als ihn etwas zurückhielt und er stehen blieb.  
Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich wieder zu dem Koffer.

Der Tee war bereits gezogen und Newt war dabei die Hoffnung aufzugeben und bereitete sich auf die große Enttäuschung vor, dass der Andere gegangen war. Er war etwas enttäuscht aber verübeln konnte er es dem Anderen nicht.  
Dennoch würde Newt noch lange nicht aufgeben, sondern ihm weiter folgen, es waren immer noch die Jäger hinter ihm her, die das mit seiner Mutter angestellt hatten, da war sich Newt sicher. Wenn Sregro nicht mit ihm reisen wollte, konnte er wenigstens versuchen ihm zu helfen, sollten sie ihn erwischen.

Bedrückt nahm er eine der Beiden Tassen und wollte den Eimer mit dem Fressen holen als er gegen jemanden lief und seinen heißen Tee beinahe über seinen eigene Brust kippte.

Srebro hatte die Tasse allerdings rechtzeitig mit einer erstaunlichen Reaktion ergriffen bevor sich der Inhalt über Newts Brust entleeren konnte. Etwas der heißen Flüssigkeit schwappte allerdings durch den Schwung über seine Finger.

„Ohje, das tut mir leid. Lass mich kurz sehen ich glaub ich hab etwas dafür“

Fast schon panisch stellte Newt die Tasse zurück auf die Ablage und nahm Srebros Hand ohne nachzudenken in Seine um sie zu inspizieren.

„Ich habe eine selbstgemachte Creme aus dem Speichel von Maulsabblern die ist Ideal dafür...Oh.“  
Newt hielt mitten in seinem Satz inne.

Zu seiner Überraschung waren keine Spuren von einer Verbrennung zu sehen, stattdessen schimmerten silberne Schuppen auf Handrücken und dem Großteil von Srebros Fingern. Fasziniert fuhr Newt sie mit seinem linken Zeigefinger nach. Sie waren hart und gleichzeitig weich, es war schwer zu beschreiben, weil Newt kein Vergleich dazu einfiel.  
Ihm fiel auch auf, dass Sregros Fingernägel leicht spitz zuliefen aber trotzdem stumpf aussahen und aus purem Silber zu bestehen schienen.  
Außerdem waren seine Finger langgliedrig und dünn, und die Haut an der Innenseite von Sregros Händen fühlte sich gegen Newts Hand warm und überraschend sanft an.

„Drache.“

Die Stimme des Anderen riss Newt aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte verlegen in dessen ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Normalerweise hatte Newt Probleme Augenkontakt zu halten, aber die Augen des Drachenmenschen zogen seinen Blick fast schon magisch an. 

Die Iris war Grün aber direkt um die Pupille herum war sie Blaugrau und schien in das Grün überzulaufen. Außerdem waren Sregros Augen gemustert und besonders auffällig waren zwei nahe beieinanderliegende kleine gelbe Punkte im rechten Auge, die im linken nicht zu finden waren. Zum Rand hin wurde das Grün dunkler und war weniger intensiv. Aber Newt fiel erneut auf, das die Augen wirkten, als würden sie von Innen beleuchtet werden.  
In Newts Kammer war es etwas dunkler als außerhalb des Koffers und Newt hatte das Gefühl sie leuchteten sogar noch heller. Er frage sich, ob sie wenn es komplett dunkel war nicht sogar leuchteten.  
Sregros Pupille war immer noch länglich aber etwas breiter als draußen, wo es insgesamt heller war. Also reagierten sie auf Lichteinfall.

„Ein bisschen was ist davon noch übrig auch wenn es in jeder Generation weniger wird.“

Srebro zog seine Hand zurück, die Newt unbewusst immer noch in seiner hielt und ging an ihm vorbei um sich umzusehen.

Newt sah ihm hinterher und bemerkte, dass seine Haare das wenige Licht im Raum spiegelten und bis zur Mitte seines Rückens gingen.

Er war tatsächlich gekommen, der Brite grinste glücklich, schnappte sich seinen Eimer und ging hinterher.

Srebro sah sich erstaunt um und streifte langsam durch das erste Habitat, während Newt sich im Hintergrund hielt und beobachtete. Das war es also, dass er gefühlt hatte, die magischen Energien, die ihn neugierig gemacht hatten. Und da waren die, die ihn besonders interessierten. 

Er kniete sich vor die Occamy und streichelte sanft über das Köpfchen von einem von ihnen, Newt wollte schon losrennen und ihn warnen, damit er nicht gebissen wurde, bemerkte aber , dass sich das Occamy an die Hand kuschelte und zufrieden die Augen schloss.   
Als Srebro kleiner war, hatte er selbst einmal ein Occamy, er hatte es allein und einsam gefunden, etwas abseits von dem völlig zerstörten Nest. Vermutlich war das Nest überfallen worden und ein Ei ist dabei davon gerollt und wurde übersehen.

Newt füllte etwas von dem Occamyfutter in eine Schüssel und stellte sie neben Srebro.  
„Normalerweise lassen sie sich nicht so gerne von Fremden anfassen. Hier, damit kannst du sie füttern.“

Srebro sah die Schüssel an und nahm sie zögerlich in die Hand.

Newt ging weiter zum Nest des Demiguise und hielt ihm einen seiner Lieblingsleckerbissen hin. Er wurde sofort sichtbar und nahm es dankend an.

Srebro war so überrascht, als das Tier sichtbar wurde, dass er sofort aufstand, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Er hatte noch nie so ein Tier gesehen, vor allem sein Fell wirkte sehr interessant und im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen Tieren hier, konnte er seine Magie nicht fühlen und dadurch auch nicht mit ihm kommunizieren.  
Newt ging verlegen zur Seite als der andere sich über seine Schulter beugte um den Demiguise genauer zu sehen.

Anscheinend war der Drache so fasziniert, dass er ganz vergaß, misstrauisch gegenüber Newt zu sein.

„Wenn du willst stelle ich dich gerne den Anderen vor.“

Srebro bemerkte erst jetzt Newts Anwesenheit, ging einen Schritt zur Seite und nickte. Er rügte sich innerlich selbst. Als Kind hatte er auch die Angewohnheit, seine Umgebung zu vergessen, wenn ihn etwas faszinierte, was nicht ungefährlich war, wenn man auf der Hut sein musste. Seine Eltern hatten ihn oft deswegen ermahnt besser aufzupassen. Eigentlich war ihm das schon seit dem Tod seines Vaters nicht mehr passiert aber irgendwie wirkte der Zauberer so unscheinbar und ungefährlich, dass Srebro ihm gegenüber unaufmerksam werden ließ.

Der Niffler beobachtete derweil den Neuankömmling interessiert aus seinem Nest. Er schien irgendwie zu glänzen. Aber er war so groß und möglicherweise gefährlich. Das Schnabeltier ähnliche Tierchen verkroch sich wieder in sein Nest und kuschelte mit seinen Schätzen, ließ den Neuankömmling jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Als Newt mit ihm bei seinem Nest auftauchte, stellte er sich schlafend.

Newt führte Sregro herum und stellte ihn all seinen Tieren vor  
Sregro war besonders beeindruckt von dem Erumpnets auch wenn sie ihm nur die kalte Schulter zeigten und um sich selbst kümmerten. Newt selbst wurde seit er endlich ein Männchen gefunden hatte, größtenteils ignoriert. So schnell wurde man eben zur Nummer zwei.  
Die Graphornherde sorgten für großen Respekt bei Sregro und Newt bemerkte amüsiert, wie der andere kurz zusammenzuckte, als die Herde sehr abrupt vor ihnen hielt. Er fütterte sie und hielt Sregro auch etwas von dem Futter hin. Dieser war jedoch nicht überzeugt sondern beließ es dabei nur zuzusehen wie Newt ihnen das Futter gab.

Bei den Nundus dagegen zeigte er gar keine Zurückhaltung, sondern ging ohne Zögern auf ihn zu und tätschelte ihm das Köpfchen, Newt musste zugegeben, dass ihn das beeindruckte. Der Nundu war normalerweise kein Kuschelkätzchen aber wenn er Sregro und ihn beobachtete sah es fast so aus. Selbst Newt hätte sich das am Anfang, als er den Nundu zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte nicht getraut.  
Noch mehr erstaunte ihn, wie zutraulich der Nundu sich sofort an Sregros Hand kuschelte, wohingegen das erste was er von ihm bekommen hatte ein saftiger Biss in den Unterarm war.

Am meisten mochte Sregro jedoch die Occamys, nachdem er sich in Newts kompletten Koffer umgesehen hatte und alle hungrigen Mäuler gestopft waren setzte sich Sregro wieder vor sie auf den Boden und spielte mit ihnen.

Newt beobachtete sie ein wenig und war überrascht wie vertraut sie miteinander umgingen, als ihm einfiel, dass er vor etwa eineinhalb Stunden Tee gemacht hatte.  
Er ging los, um den Tee zu holen, sowie ein paar Decken und Kissen die er in seiner bodenlosen Truhe verstaut hatte.

Den Tee erhitze er durch einen einfachen Wärmezauber und bot ihn Srebro an, der zu seiner Überraschung gleich einen großen Schluck nahm.  
„Danke.“  
„Ich hab auch ein paar Kissen und Decken für dich, damit kannst du es dir bei den Occamys ein wenig bequemer machen.“

Newt ließe die Decken, die hinter ihm schwebten vor dem Silberhaarigen auf den Boden gleiten.

„Du kannst gerne hier bleiben, der Koffer ist mit Zaubern geschützt und keiner der nicht von ihm weiß kann ihn sehen.“

Newt setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, sofort flog eines der Occamys zu ihm und schlängelte sich um seinen Arm.  
„Na, wie geht’s dir heute?“  
Newt streichelte ihm sanft das Köpfchen, „Hast du deine Geschwister wieder geärgert?“

Der kleine Occamy guckte fast schon empört. Er war mit Abstand der liebste von ihnen allen und das wusste Newt auch.

Newt lachte „Komm schon, das war doch nur ein Scherz.“  
Pickett tauchte gähnend aus einer von Newts Taschen auf kroch schwerfällig auf seine Schulter.  
„Na Pickett, hast du gut geschlafen?“

Sregro beobachtete aufmerksam wie Newt mit den kleinen Wesen interagierte.  
Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, wie sich der andere gegenüber seiner Schützlinge veränderte.  
Die Occamy hatten auch nur Gutes über ihn erzählt und sahen ihn als Mutterfigur.  
Durch das Vertrauen dass sie ihm alle schenkten, hatte er sich selbst sofort sicher und wohl gefühlt. Nach den letzten Monaten brauchte er das auch, vielleicht fiel es ihm deswegen schwer weiterhin sein Misstrauen aufrecht zu erhalten.

Jemand der Kreaturen, die gejagt werden, extra so einen Unterschlupf bot, sich so leidenschaftlich um sie kümmerte und sich als dessen Mutter bezeichnete konnte nicht böse sein oder?  
Vielleicht konnte er ihm wirklich vertrauen. 

Sregro gähnte, er merkte wie müde er eigentlich war.  
Er wurde schläfrig. Seit Monaten hatte er nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, aus Angst davor gefunden zu werden.  
Ohne wirklich zu merken wann genau, nahm die Erschöpfung überhand und war er eingeschlafen.  
Nach Langem hatte er endlich einmal wieder die Möglichkeit sich ein wenig zu entspannen. 

Als Newt bemerkte, dass der Andere eingeschlafen war, deckte er ihn zu und machte sich selbst bettfertig, der Tag war aufregend und er merkte wie ihn die Müdigkeit überkam.  
Auch Quipo schlummerte schon eine Weile friedlich mit seinen Freunden in dem seichten Teich, den Newt extra für sie angelegt hatte.

Der Niffler hingegen war hellwach. Schon die ganze Zeit wartete er darauf den Neuankömmling genauer anzusehen und schlich leise zu ihm.

Er glitzerte wirklich!

Das kleine Tierchen musste sich ganz schön zusammen reißen den Fremden nicht anzufassen, er glänzte einfach so schön und die Haare! Wie flüssiges Silber er musste nur die Pfoten ausstrecken und konnte vielleicht eins Klauen.  
Überlegend stand er mit ausgestreckter Pfote da, entschied sich aber doch wieder um.  
Würde der andere nicht so eine starke magische Energie ausstrahlen hätte er es schon längst gewagt.

Fürs erste zog er sich zurück zu seinen Kostbarkeit in sein Nest und beobachtete den Silberhaarigen aus der Ferne.

\--------

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen   
Bis zum nächsten Mal ^-^y


End file.
